


You always make me lose my mind...

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 4, Jealousy, M/M, Vacation, free prompt, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: While the couple is on vacation, Yuuri realizes that Victor is too popular...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Victuuri week everyone!

“Victor? Are you sure that we can skip practice for an entire week just to go on vacation? Aren’t we supposed to be training for next year’s Grand Prix Series?” Yuuri asked his husband. They had recently gotten married in a private ceremony away from the public lights, so the Russian skater thought that this would be their chance to relax and enjoy their honeymoon. Yakov had a different opinion, but Victor was too stubborn to listen.

“Yuuri, how many times have I told you to trust me? I know what I’m doing. Besides, we’ve been working really hard this year and we need to enjoy some time alone, don’t you agree?” He made a point that his husband couldn’t disagree with, as he desperately wanted to distance himself from the world and visit heaven with him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. This trip to Hawaii will definitely be what we need.” He admitted and continued packing. The next day they left for their dreamy vacation, where they would get to spend some quality time together as newlyweds. But, things didn’t exactly turn out as planned…

The couple had just arrived at the resort that they were going to stay and the fans had already started lining up. Yuuri knew that his husband was famous, but he didn’t expect so much lack of privacy. He was forced to watch all these screaming girls surround Victor and all he could think of was to take him and run away to their room, but he knew that it would affect his public image. So, he simply stood aside and waited for him to finish signing autographs, as there was nothing left to do.

“Yuuri, is something wrong?” Victor asked as soon as they managed to go to their room. He was obviously worried about his mate, who was obviously irritated.

“No, nothing’s wrong. What made you think of that?” He tried to seem as usual, because he knew that this wasn’t Victor’s fault. _But how can he get all this attention and then wonder why I’m pissed off?_

These thoughts were taking over his mind each and every second they spent on vacation. It didn’t matter if they visited the pool or went out for dinner, the fans were always there. Yuuri’s romantic mood was close to being ruined…

Well, at the second day they spent at the resort, they decided to relax by the pool, and of course people started looking at them. The skaters didn’t give them much attention, but they could feel their eyes staring. And, only a few minutes later, they found themselves surrounded again. Yuuri had to face comments such as “Victor, you’re so handsome!” or “Victor, you’re the love of my life!” and he was irritated as hell. Suddenly, Yuuri lost his mind. Eros mode had taken over his body and he took his glasses off before approaching Victor.

“Hey, we have a reservation for lunch and we have to leave now.” He informed him in a serious and kind of absolute way. The fans seemed to get confused about this, and one of them decided to speak up.

“Who are you and what are you doing here with Victor?” she asked arrogantly. The answer that she got was something that even Victor himself didn’t expect.

“Actually, I’m Victor’s husband and we’re here for vacation. As for what I’m doing here with him, I can only tell you that you’re about to find out pretty soon.” After saying this with absolute confidence, Yuuri looked at his husband and pressed his lips against his. This was a moment that none of them would ever forget. The fans were speechless, as they watched the Japanese skater kiss his husband so passionately in front of everyone.

“Yuuri, what was that about? Were you that jealous?” Victor teased his katsudon when they returned to their room.

“What? What are you talking about? I-I wasn’t jealous! I just…couldn’t just stand there and watch you with these girls all the time.” He replied.

“So you were jealous after all. I can’t complain though. Your Eros mode always surprises me, so why don’t you take off your glasses for now? I have an idea on how we could kill some time before we head to the restaurant…”, he suggested and started unbuttoning Yuuri’s shirt. This was definitely a trip that they would always remember…


End file.
